


Bullet

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [73]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Misha, M/M, Protective Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I need more hurt!misha. Erm... Could you do a cockles one where Jensen is getting death threats by one of the new actors but jensen laughs it off, and then the actor switches a prop gun with a real one and goes to shoot Jensen (like in the script) and Misha sees it's a real gun and pushes jensen out the way of the bullet and gets shot on his shoulder or something. Thank you! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

It had started out with cruel words, that Jensen would laugh and shrug off.

The actor was a newbie, so Jensen didn’t really care.

When the cruel words became threats, Jensen continued to shrug it off, knowing the actor won’t be around that much longer anyway.

The actor continued to harass and threaten Jensen, and Jensen made sure to avoid the actor, while Misha got protective.

"Just don’t go near him when you don’t have to." Misha said.

"I’m trying not to, trust me." Jensen sighed. "He just won’t leave me alone."

"Thank god the week’s almost over, then." Misha sighed.

"Yeah." Jensen nodded.

Jensen had a scene with the actor and he sighed, wanting to get it over with.

Misha was watching from off stage as they acted out the scene, and the fight sequence that followed. When the actor pulled out the gun he was supposed to use to shoot at Jensen, Misha paled, because he saw that the prop gun wasn’t the thing in the actor’s hand.

"Stop! No!" Misha screamed, rushing as fast as he could over to Jensen.

He pushed Jensen out of the way as the gun went off, and Misha fell on the ground, holding his right shoulder.

People grabbed the actor and pulled him away, while he screamed and yelled.

Jensen went over to Misha, worried, and freaked.

"Misha, oh god, are you OK?"

"Just fine." Misha groaned. "Fucking dandy."

"Let me see the wound…OK….well, it went through." Jensen said, as people rushed over to help Misha.

"Great. That’s fucking great. Still bleeding though."

"Yeah…Misha you saved me."

"Would’ve done the same for me.  _Fuck!_ " Misha shouted as towels got pressed to his wounds. "Getting shot at is a blast."

"Shut up." Jensen sighed, as Misha gave a half grin.

"Well, I won’t go out with a bang."

Jensen rolled his eyes at Misha’s bad puns.


End file.
